Keke's Black Reality
by In The Forest
Summary: Keke Black, average Gamer. The virtual world was more enticing then the real one, after all. However, she is abruptly thrown into the outside world with a goal: Get all 8 badges or never come back.
1. Prologue

Hello! This is a documentation of my Black nuzlocke! I know I have other stories to update (two here and a bunch of another category), but I promise I'll try to finish this one and get to those. But I need some help. It would be great if

A. You would go to my profile and do a little poll

and

B. I get a Beta Reader. For ideas and double checking

I think that's all... *goes to script* Oh! I'll try to update on Tuesday's and Thursday's. There will most likely be two updates this week, but I will try and post at least a Tuesday or Thursday every week. Now, on with the show!

* * *

><p>Summary: Keke Black, average Gamer. Shock of her life when, turn 16, lands a job with Professor Juniper to help get her out of the house. Her once-time playmates Cheren and Bianca decided to help their old friend out of the house and into the real world. Watch as pale, girl gamer Keke feels the sunlight and is kicked out of her house until she can earn 8 badges.<p>

* * *

><p>Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott<p>

* * *

><p>A girl groggily opens her eyes as the handsome virtual boys slip away from a screen. Banging is heard from her bedroom door, with a questioning shout of 'Are you decent.' the girl mutters a yes and is greeted by a nerdy boy and a ditzy girl. Sighing, she lets them in.<p>

"What's the date?" She muttered, wondering on how the heck her old 'friends', if you can call people you haven't seen since elementary that, get in her house, with a little bit of why they are here.

"Silly!" Bianca's cheerful voice rang out in the dark bedroom as she illuminated the room, causing a hiss from the brown eyed girl buried under game packages and strategy guides. "Didn't you get the memo? Professor Juniper chose us three to do research with three new subjects!" The excited girl squealed, her sun-kissed hair as frazzled as she was excited. The boy in glasses sighed, prescription lenses glinting off a reflected of a girl in yellow pichu pajamas, mud hair unkempt and dull grey eyes hinting curiosity with thick bags underneath.

"You got a job. We all got the same job. We were each promised a Pokémon. Your first pick, Keke." Keke opened her mouth, most likely to argue, when a rustling box caught her attention. Using upmost caution, she inched towards the mysterious box, before simply picking up a stray case and throwing it with a surprising amount of accuracy. The blue box teetered back and forth from a low hanging table before falling down, three pokéballs spilling on the ground, and bursting open.

"Tep-tep-Tepig!" "Sni-vee!" "Oh-sha!"

A fire pig, a grass snake/lizard, and a water otter with a shell presented themselves. Keke stared stupidly at the three of them, wondering how the three Unova starters were in her bedroom. Before she could make a move to confirm they were real, the pig had rammed into Cheren while the otter hid behind Bianca. The only one who was left was Snivy who stared at the dishelmed beginner with boredom in its eyes. Cautiously moving forward, Keke picked the Snivy up and… snuggled it?

"Thank you for not running away." She whispered to the pokémon, who curled on the girl's neck in response. The sweet moment was broken when a crashing sound was heard. The curious Oshawott had accidently broken one of Keke's precious games. Filled with rage at both the water type's cold shoulder and breaking of something precious, she loudly yelled to Bianca "I challenge you to a battle!" The emerald eyed teen smiled and nodded.

"Snivy, use Leer!" "Oshawott, Tackle!" The otter had backed off slightly at green lizard's intimidating eyes, but then launched a full tackle on the Snivy. Bianca squealed, knowing she got a hit.

"Bianca, don't celebrate! Your Oshawott's defenses are weak now!" The dark haired boy warned, causing the brunette to glare. Bianca nodded as we both called out yet another move.

"Snivy, Tackle!" "Oshawott, Tail Whip!" The cute wagging, while not going unnoticed by Snivy, didn't stop his tackle. The battle had continued with Bianca constantly calling out Tail Whip, while Snivy finished Oshawott in two more tackles. Cheering, pokémon and trainer embraced, a bond formed from a battle won. As Bianca sighed and cradled her fainted Oshawott, Keke promised Snivy a treat. The excitement over, Keke stood up before collapsing heartbrokenly.

"Congratulations. For challenging Bianca's Oshawott over a broken CD, you demolished your room." Cheren pointed out, looking over at the once white walls. The white walls and tan floor were covered with dirt, Keke's yellow bookcase of strategy guides and completed RPG's had collapsed on the ground, the already dying plant was knocked over, the dirt scattered all over the ground. A once beautiful Purrloin paw printed rug lay overturned and its many Purrloin paw prints covered by the even darker and more plentiful foot prints of Oshawott and Snivy. Keke Black sobbed, unable to look up until a hand presented itself on her shoulder. Tearing her eyes from the ground, a sheepish Cheren stared at her, red hinting on his cheeks. "How about you get fully dressed and we can go outside for a battle with me. Would that make you feel better?" Cheren coal eyes sent an invitation out for the new trainer to go outside for once. Sniffing, she shook her head wildly, clutching a disc that fell apart in her hands. Sighing, she heard the two leave, softly closing her bedroom door, which soon fell off anyways. For the first seconds, she stared blankly at the ground, unable to do anything about the tears welling up in her dulling silvery eyes.

"Sni?" Her grass type questioned, presenting her with some old traveling clothes. Keke briefly wondered where he got them, but nodded and took the clothing into an adjacent bathroom outside her bedroom. Hurriedly throwing the things on, she realized her friends may not be waiting for her, so she rushed even more.

"Snivy, come on! I don't know if they are waiting up or not!" Waiting long enough for the reptile-like Pokémon to jump on her head, she ran down the stairs, waving a 'bye' to her mother, Mrs. Black, and slammed open the door, calling out the names of the two who visited her. The pair had, surprisingly, waited for her, and were now covering their ears from the rather loud shout she had given. "Eheh… Sorry." Keke shyly apologized, scratching the back of her head nervously, a habit she picked up from various anime.

"Try to be softer next time when we're right in front of you, alright?" Cheren commented before tossing a bottle of fresh water to the Snivy currently shaking its head for whatever reason. It worried Keke, but he seemed to be fine after drinking the gifted bottle of water. "My turn. Let's see what you can do, Tepig!" The fire pig jumped to tackle Snivy. Eeping, Keke dodged as her Snivy was hit. Her Snivy leered at the foe with type advantage before standing tall in front of his trainer.

"Snivy, same strategy as before!" "Tepig, don't let them be ahead for long, use Tail Whip!" To sum the battle up, it had ended the way with Oshawott, Snivy grinning confidently, Keke with energized pride, and the opponent cradling their defeated partner. As Tepig was sucked into the red-and-white ball, Snivy had once more gotten comfortable on his trainer's head. Before the sweet moment could be fully embraced, a woman's scream was heard, coming from the house of the Blacks.


	2. Chapter 1 - Her World Changed

Hi! Second time posting, yay! I noticed no one reviewed or followed this story, but I made a promise to update this Thursday as well, so I'm back again! I have to around Chapter 7 notes, so I really have no reason to not update next Tuesday unless I just don't have a chance to, which the next chapter will be Thursday. I will ask again for people to go on my profile and vote, for the purpose of helping mme with which others to update, and I would still like a Beta Reader, or someone I can bounce ideas/ details around with. I'm not good with Author Notes, so lets go to the actual story.

* * *

><p>Sentence Recap:<p>

_'Before the sweet moment could be fully embraced, a woman's scream was heard, coming from the house of the Blacks.'_

* * *

><p>Keke's POV (Let's see if I can use First Person better)<p>

"Mom!" I shot up, my Snivy barely hanging on. Before I could make a move to run for it, the woman I call 'Mother' slams open the door. Her normally calm ocean blue eyes were frantic with worry, glancing between the three of us before launching herself at me, causing protesting hisses from Snivy on my head.

"Oh, my poor baby! What happened? All of your precious games were trashed! And you actually went outside! Did that mean Kyurem finally get to you? Are you hurt anywhere? You do look a little colder than usual." Well, this is my mother. She believes in every legend there is, from the ones that were proven, legends like Mew and Mewtwo, to ones that have never existed, such as 'meany child-eating Kyurem'. To me, the only legends that exist are those proven, like Mewtwo, a legend that we humans created from ancient Mew DNA. Sighing, I prepared to debunk mother's eccentric rambles.

"Mom, there was no Kyurem. My," insert sniffle here, "beautiful men and mecha weapons were destroyed because I had a battle inside my bedroom." I sighed, thinking of all the hours spent, studying guides, beating lackeys to achieves Level 100s, relationships, all gone for a green snake. "I went outside because my old… um… friends reminded me of Professor Juniper's job for us. I'm not really hurt at all, and how does someone _look_ colder?" Mom just laughed and pushed Cheren, Bianca, and I back into the cerulean roofed house. Once in, the three of us were treated to six bottles of water, two for each person. Cheren and Bianca shook their pig and otter slightly to wake them up before giving them the bottled waters, rejuvenating them instantly. I turned to Snivy, who had since taken a seat on the floor, chewing on the cap of the bottle and breaking a hole in it before guzzling it down. Smiling, I gently scratched the Snivy's head, causing him to emit a strange hissing purr. I giggled before a box presented itself to me.

"I found some of the things we put up for you when you were 10. If you are going on a journey, then you will need these." Mom was rolling on the balls of her feet as she watched me open the huge box. Inside, neatly put away, was a white hat with a pink lid and pokéball print and a pink shoulder bag. I picked the hat up and placed it on the curious Snivy's head before taking out the bag. After feeling around, I found an Xtransceiver and three Maptops.

"Mom, what are the other two for?" I laid out each Maptop on the dining room table. Mom smiled as she picked up two and walked her way over to Bianca and Cheren, who were finished with their bottles and had been watching me unbox my present.

"These, my dear, are for you wonderful friends. Your father and I just knew you three were going to be together one day, so we packed up two more. So please, take these with you, Cheren, Bianca. A gift for being true friends to my daughter." Quiet thank you were given to my mother as they looked through the digital maps built into the Maptop. I wondered what would have happened if they were wrong. Dad would probably say 'Your mother and I are always right!' I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door closed. Looking around, I noticed mom, Cheren, and Bianca were no longer in the dining room, only Snivy and I were left. Getting to my feet and stretching, I headed for the open door and made my way out, Snivy at my heels. Snivy immediately went for the lab, leaving me to chase after him.

"Wait up, Snivy! I can't run as fast as you!" I tried to start jogging but I felt my legs growing tired from it. Slowing down to a walking pace, I arrived in time to see a slightly distressed Bianca wipe at her face and Cheren looking sad. Opening my mouth to question what happened, the doors opened to reveal lab coated people. Cheren and Bianca walked forward to greet a chestnut haired woman in a lab coat. I hang behind, only coming forward when Bianca made frantic hand motions to me. The woman was finishing her speech, and made a statement that caught my attention. "Wait, what do you mean we aren't coming back?"

"You are coming back." Professor Juniper softly said. "But", she held up a finger before continuing, "at least two of you must get the eight badges as proof you weren't just fooling around with the Pokémon I entrusted you with. Also, here." With two claps, each of us were taken a hold of by one scientist.

"Hey!" I cried out, trying to pull away when I felt something cold on my arm. With a glare from the rather iron gripped scientist, I held still long enough for them to inject me with something and smoothly pull the need out. Snivy tackled the lab assistant away from me before presenting the Pokédex to me. I took it with a thank you, rubbing my arm for the lingering pain, and turned it on.

"Stupid human. I hoped he didn't hurt trainer to much…" An unknown voice echoed throughout the room. Glancing around, no one had talked. "Trainer? What's wrong, are you okay?" I was utterly speechless, staring at my Snivy. Experimentally poking hi belly, I heard a childish giggle, which I know believe is in my head. "Trainer! You're tickling me!" Snivy giggled as he lightly slapped the finger which belonged to me.

"As you can see, the Pokédex enables you to understand your pokémon fully. Now, as an exercise, ask your pokémon what their names are." Juniper instructed. I glanced at Snivy, but he didn't seem any different than from before, in fact, he was playing with my hand, trying to catch it when instinctively I would move it away. _Interesting… It seems it only works from trainer to trainer's pokémon and back again. _

"Snivy, do you have a name?" Nod. "Want to tell me your name." Another nod. "Want me to say mine first." A little cheer. "All right. Hello, my name is Keke. What's yours?"

"My names Andrew!" Andrew smiled, jumping to me. _Wow… Is it just me, or is he a lot different now that he can talk? _Andrew curled around my arm happily.

"Ahem, Keke, your Snivy's name, please?" Glancing up, I responded.

"Andrew. Snivy's name is Andrew." The Pokédex glowed for a brief second before mimicking what I said and continuing with what seemed like a prerecorded message.

"You are now registered as an official trainer. It is now illegal for Keke Black to reenter Nuvema Town upon leaving said town for the following reason stated by regional professor of pokémon Professor Juniper: Returning home indicates lack of commitment towards a government job. Reentering of Nuvema Town without executive permission will involve automatic trainer card suspension and confiscation of every electronic you own, including this unit." The Pokédex fell silent as its owner stared blankly at it.

"E-e-everything…" I went completely blank. I couldn't see, hear, anything. I was staring blankly at the Pokédex. Whatever happened around me while in that blank moment, I won't know until I ask Cheren or Bianca, but when I finally had snapped out, we were at the exit entrance of Nuvema Town. The ebony and fair headed amateur trainers were ahead of me, talking animatedly. Glancing to my lower right, Andrew was looking at me with a concerned face, ruby eyes glinting with worry, before shining as he realized I was 'back'.

"What happened, Keke?" Andrew asked as he climbed up my body to my arm. His jade body curled around it, his cream colored chin resting on my shoulder. I shook my head slightly to him, not fully remembering what put me in a blank state. Nodding, he tried a different question. "Are we leaving?" I stared, slightly flinching as a shiver raked its way up my body. _I wonder why the thought scares me._

"No, not right now maybe later." I attempted, but it was in vain as my pokémon refused my answer.

"No, we should go now. If we leave now, we can catch a pokémon with the other two trainers. Plus it-" Andrew didn't get the chance to finish as a shriek was dimly heard. _Are people going to scream all the time? This is the second scream I heard today. _I was about to ignore it before Andrew bursted into 'hero mode' and ran in the direction of the scream.

"Andrew! Agh, come on! At least let me catch up." I ran, red and gold shoes flashing as they gave me a boost in speed. _Huh, so that's how these shoes work. _I didn't leave more room for thoughts as I paused in front of Cheren, Bianca, their starters, and Andrew were fighting against a horde of Lillipup and Patrat. They were outnumbered, and badly so, with a ratio of three (not counting humans) to five. Certain pokémon ganged up on the starters, and I noticed Andrew was being attacked by two Patrat. Growing angry as I preferred one on one fights, I dug through my bag, and threw a spherical object at one of the Patrat. Instead of just hitting it on the head, however, it bounced a little back and a red light shot from it and hit the Patrat. Scaring the other one away, I watched as it rolled once, twice, three time, and a click rang out, with two more clicks afterwards. Looking up, I noticed the other two making their way to the balls, the enemy pokémon nowhere in sight.

"That was a great idea, Keke. I forgot about throwing pokéball to catch them." Cheren praised, picking up his own and staring at it. Bianca smiled as she showed Oshawott, who gave a small, tired smiled. I smiled, picking up my own capture, before clapping was heard. A lady was slowly walking out of the shadows, smiling, and her black hair in ponytails. She went to each of us, handing a potion to us all.

"That was some great work in driving off the wild pokémon. Seeing as you were allowed to capture those pokémon, I'm guessing you just started from south of here, Nuvema. That was extremely well for first-timers. Good work." The mysteriously lady congratulated us, with Cheren and Bianca turning pink under her praise, while I looked suspicious. Andrew was pulling on my pant leg, drawing my attention away to him. He was pointing his small olive limb to the pokéball I had in hand. I lowered it to him, and he slapped the white button, causing the ball to open and the Patrat from before to appear, gazing at me with a confused glance.

"Hi, I'm Lily. Why am I still here?"

* * *

><p>Death Toll: 0 Captured: 2<p>

_Andrew the Male Snivy. Met in Nuvema Town at Level 5 on 11/10/2014. Careful Nature (Increase in Sp. Def. and Decrease in Sp. Atk.) and is highly persistent. Moves: Tackle, Leer_

_Lily the Female Patrat. Met in Route 1 at Level 2 on 11/11/2014. Hasty Nature (Increase in Speed, Decrease in Defense) and scatters things often. Moves: Tackle_


End file.
